mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Dogs
) |sex = Male |eyes = Grayish spring bud (Rover) Very light yellow (Fido) Light yellow (Spot) |coat = Medium gray (Rover) Cornflower bluish gray (Fido) Grayish gamboge (Spot) Grayish brown (guards) |voice = As Rover: Scott McNeil (English) Dieter Jansen (Dutch) Giovanni Battezatto (Italian) Kentaro Ito (Japanese) Janusz Wituch (Polish) Ivo Roberto (Brazilian Portuguese) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Carló Vásquez (Latin American Spanish) As Fido: Garry Chalk (English) Just Meijer (Dutch) Pietro Ubaldi (Italian) Kenta Miyake (Japanese) Jacek Król (Polish) Cesar Marchetti (Brazilian Portuguese) As Spot: Lee Tockar (English) Rolf Koster (Dutch) Mario Scarabelli (Italian) Nobutoshi Canna (Japanese) Cezary Kwieciński (Polish) Cesar Marchetti (Brazilian Portuguese) |headercolor = grey |occupation = Collecting gems}} The Diamond Dogs are a group of dogs and supporting antagonists who first appear in the episode A Dog and Pony Show, led by the three dogs Rover, Fido, and Spot. After they see Rarity using her gem-finding spell, they kidnap her and force her to find gems for them. They aren't particularly smart and Rarity tricks them with ease.__TOC__ Development Lauren Faust stated that the names the Diamond Dog leaders were given in the script are Rover, Fido and Spot. However, she didn't recall which ones have which name. Their identities have since been confirmed by the show's supervising director Jayson Thiessen, later by merchandise, and later still partly by promotional material. Rover, the medium-sized dog, is the leader of the trio, while Fido is the large-sized one and Spot is the small, bulldog-like one. Rover is voiced by Scott McNeil, Fido is voiced by Garry Chalk and Spot is voiced by Lee Tockar. The name, Diamond Dogs, is a reference to David Bowie's 1974 album of the same name. Depiction in the series Rover, Fido, and Spot secretly watch Rarity and Spike as they collect gems, initially thinking Spike is the gem finder, before realizing that Rarity is using her magic to find them. They then make themselves known and tell Rarity they hunt for gems, and will hunt for her since she can find the gems. They have a tussle with Rarity and Spike but manage to abduct Rarity into their extensive system of underground mines. .]] They attempt to force Rarity to find gems for them, but Rarity puts on a complaining and whining act, tricking them into doing all the work while she relaxes. When Rover gets wise to this, he forces Rarity to pull the gem cart, calling her a mule. In response, Rarity acts hurt, crying loudly about being compared to an "old, ugly mule." By the time Rarity's friends arrive to save her, the Diamond Dogs are begging for Rarity to leave, even letting her take all their gems with her. The three main Diamond Dogs wear jackets (With the pockets stuffed full of gems) and diamond-studded collars, while the rest of the Diamond Dogs wear metal armor and carry lances. They alternate between walking on their hind legs and all fours, their elongated forelegs giving them a gorilla-like appearance. They also have short and stubby spiked tails. Their voices and some of their mannerisms appear to be based off and inspired by the Lord of the Rings character Gollum. Depiction in Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Player Piano Human versions of Rover, Fido, and Spot, the Diamond Dog boys, are seen in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated short Player Piano. When Rarity struggles in moving a grand piano to the Canterlot High band room, she sees the boys digging a hole in front of the school. She calls out to them and attract them with her dazzling allure, but they appear more taken by her jewel-shaped hairclip. At Rarity's request, the boys carry the piano to the band room, going so far as barreling through a dense gathering of students to get there. The boys watch as Rarity plays the keytar and, in the end, carry the piano for her once again to the school gym. Other depictions IDW comics The mines that the ponies travel through in the story The Return of Queen Chrysalis Part II appear to be constructed by the Diamond Dogs' ancestors as there are statues in their likeness in the background. The mines have several odd artifacts (such as a skull that Pinkie Pie affectionately names "Mr. Bones"), and have seemingly been abandoned and are now inhabited by a clan of spider-like creatures. In addition, the map included with the issue notes that poachers known as the Diamond Dogs live in the Appaloosan Mountains. This is likely a reference to the David Bowie song, which includes the line "The diamond dogs are poachers and they hide behind trees". One of the statues in the mine bears heavy resemblance to Ziggy Stardust, a fictional rock star persona adopted by David Bowie in the early 1970s. Two statues are labeled "Ziggy" and something beginning "Stard..." respectively, and another says "red gems only: red like jungle burning bright", a reference to the David Bowie song Cat People. The final statue seen says "never look back, walk tall, act fine", a reference to another Bowie song, Golden Years. One sign says "sashay on the boardwalk, scurry to the ditch", another line from the song Diamond Dogs. On page 5 of the story The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, a book titled The Origin of the Diamond Dogs is visible on a shelf in a dark magic library in Canterlot Castle. Of , Rover appears both on a Jetpack Comics exclusive cover RE and on the back of a Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive wrap cover RE. 's SUB cover features silhouettes of Spot and another Diamond Dog, and the issue's story introduces the kingdom of Dimondia populated by Diamond Dogs, including Jim, the queen's chancellor. My Little Pony (mobile game) A post by the official Facebook page of the game refers to Rover by name. The Elements of Harmony guidebook The '''DIAMOND DOGS', known as FIDO, ROVER, and SPOT, may be big and brutish, but don't be fooled, because these canines aren't very bright. If you ever find yourself up against them, don't despair; their thirst for shiny gemstones makes them easily trickable.'' Merchandise Rover, Fido, and Spot appear on the Comic Con 2011 and Chaos is Magic posters. Page 56 of Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony refers to Fido, Rover, and Spot (in that order) each by name, using color coding. Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a Diamond Dogs card, #33. The back of the card refers to Spot, Fido, and Rover (in that order) each by name, attributing to Rover his quote "Letting a pony order us around! What are we, mice or dogs?" Gallery See also *Ponies with a similar name: Diamond Tiara, Diamond Mint, and Diamond Rose. References de:Diamanten-Hunde (Kreaturen) es:Perros Diamante it:Cani Stanadiamanti ru:Алмазные псы Category:Creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Equestria Girls characters